Only You
by Rikku-chan
Summary: Just when everything seems too perfect between Yuna and Tidus' relationship, Yuna begins to have these reaccuring dreams about Tidus' past and this mysterious girl. Who is she? Could Tidus be hiding something from Yuna he didnt ever want to tell her? R+R!


Only You By Rikku-chan  
  
----------------  
  
Been racking my brain for something to write about and I think I've finally thought of something! Just as soon as Tidus and Yuna realize what they feel for each other, it suddenly comes crashing down when Yuna keeps having these reaccuring dreams of Zanarkand and Tidus. It leads Yuna to secrets about Tidus's past…  
  
So do me all a favour- R+R! Ja!  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter One: Falling In Love  
  
Yuna was walking through the dark and mysterious Macalanian Woods trying to look for anybody. Yes, it was peaceful to be on her lonesome self at times but she really wanted to be with somebody. It was getting cold and dark and she being the bright one, decided to leave camp when the sun was setting. She leaned against one of the sturdy trees to recollect herself again.   
  
It was only a few hours ago she had the time of her life with the person she least expected. Many of the reasons why she didn't expect it was because they were just so different. He being the outgoing spirit that he was and she was the lone quiet one. But maybe that was what attracted them to each other. Whatever it was, they couldn't deny they felt something between each other and there was nothing that could stop it.   
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands reach around her waist and pulled her closer to an even warmer body. She smiled for she knew who it was. Taking her weight off the tree she turned to have her blue-green eyes to come in contact with a pair of deep crystal blue eyes that just read a playful look in them. She couldn't help it but his wavering platinum blond hair was all to tempting and she combed her hands through it which made him smile.   
  
"How did you find me?" she smiled with a small touch of red in her cheeks.  
  
He shrugged, "You're not that hard to find." A small playful grin was creeping up on his cheeks, "Besides, it's almost dinner and Kamari would have had my head if you weren't there, "  
  
She didn't say much anymore and they walked back to the campsite hand in hand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
They finally arrived at the campsite with Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Rikku and Kamari all waiting.   
  
"There you are!" said Rikku in relief, "We thought you guys were completely lost!"  
  
"What made you think that Rikku?" asked Tidus who took a seat around the fire right next to Yuna and Auron.  
  
"Because it took you two about two hours to finally get back." Said Auron with a distinct tone in his voice.  
  
"Well be grateful their back. Let's have dinner and just close the subject shall we?" said Lulu.  
  
"I agree. Let's eat!" said Wakka. And they ate their dinner in peace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the night slowly wore on, one by one each of them would retire to their tents. Lulu went down first as she needed to rest up in order to rest her and her onion knight as so did Kamari. Wakka and Auron soon followed as they too needed to rest up for any new creatures there maybe, so it left Rikku, Yuna and Tidus out in the night.  
  
Rikku had already noticed by how they gazed into each others eyes that it was love in their eyes just like her and her past lover Yuri. She smiled at the two as they held each other from the coldness of the night.   
  
"I think I'll go now. All that sword fighting for the day has really knocked me out. Oyasumi," she yawned and crawled into her tent.  
  
"Oyasumi Rikku." They both answered.  
  
"You know," Yuna said with a smile, "That's not such a bad idea. It's been quite a day,"  
  
"You said it. 'Night," he said as she got off him and they shared one long goodnight kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, " she said as she disappeared into her tent.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was such a sight to behold. The towns people were walking about to the stadium to watch the next Blitzball game with their favorite team the Zanarkand Abes.   
  
Zanarkand was just as Tidus had told her. The people were alive as could be, the town was just so full of life. She walked to the stadium where the game was being held and saw a group of girls yelling and squealing.  
  
'Maybe the team is here,' thought Yuna as she walked on.  
  
She continued walking to the entrance of the huge place and came across a beautiful young girl about her age. She had long chestnut hair with the most palest blue eyes you could have seen. Apparently the girl wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Yuna.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I'm sorry miss," she said as she looked up at her, "I'm just in a rush to meet someone,"  
  
Yuna gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry about it," the young girl smiled her thanks, "Oh by the way, have you any idea where I can get past this crowd?"  
  
She nodded, "Sure. My boyfriend showed me a way once. Come on, I'll take you,"  
  
"Thank you very much…?" Yuna said as they were walking to a deserted entrance.  
  
"Heime," she said taking her hand and pulling her to walk faster.  
  
She replied, "I'm Yuna." Trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Are you from around these parts?" Heime asked her.  
  
"No. I'm from a town called Besaid," she said.  
  
Heime looked at her dumbfounded, "Besaid? Never heard of it,"  
  
Yuna thought for a minute. 'Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years before Besaid…' "Did I said Besaid? I meant around the outskirts of Zanarkand,"  
  
Heime shrugged, "Okay. Well we're in," she said.  
  
The arena was huge. There was a big water bubble in the middle for of course the Blitzball players. The seats were almost close to full and the players hadn't come out yet.   
  
"Um say Yuna, why don't you stay here? I have to wish my boyfriend good luck. If the security guards ask what you're doing here, tell them you're with Heime," she said walking off, "Okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Okay," She stood against the solid brick wall looking for Tidus. After a few more minutes she spotted him. He looked as happy as ever. Yuna looked in shock with what she saw. There was a girl he was walking with. She couldn't make out her face but she was with him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuna sat straight up from her bed. Sweat covered her face and she breathed more easily.   
  
"Oh my god…did that really happen?" she questioned herself.  
  
Was there another girl in Zanarkand he never told her about?   
  
-----------  
  
End Of Chapter One: Falling In Love  
  
-----------  
  
So what did you all think? R+R! Sorry much about the cliffhanger! 


End file.
